Cleon
by SweetiHunni
Summary: Bad news for Kel.....sadness.....R&R for more! *Chap 5 up* One male officially dead..or is he?
1. Bad News

Kel sat alone in her room, her own room. Now she was a Knight, but where would she go from here? Soon the King would assign her to a position, but, what until then? No Cleon to cuddle. How she missed him. All of her other friends had places to be, and they were in them. Why didn't she?  
  
Keladry of Mindelan sat down to think about her Ordeal. She had a task. To defeat those, iron giants. Those monsters. But who made them? And in the name of Mithros WHY? To destroy Tortall? That seemed a likely solution.  
  
But why her? What could she do about it? She wished passionately that Cleon was here. He would soothe her and erase these horrible thoughts from her mind. Then again, his mother wanted him to marry some posh noble laby called Adele this summer. She was dreading it. She hoped Cleon would tell of their love, and be free to marry her, well, see her at least. Marraige was too bigger step.  
  
Or was it.  
  
.:Knock Knock:.  
  
"Hello?" a voice outside queried.  
  
Neal was back.  
  
Kel jumped up and flung her door open, wrapping her arms around Neal.  
  
"I missed you so much and-"  
  
At the sight of the look on Neal slightly red face she fell silent. Something was wrong.  
  
"Kel, I dont want to have to tell you this but," Neal started, voice shaking. When he paused, seemingly lost for words, she prompted, "Neal?"  
  
"Yeah. Sorry. Its Cleon-"  
  
"What? This must be some kind of sick joke, it must-"  
  
"Sssssh Kel. He's alive. Barely. The healers are seeing to him. Some Scanran tried to run him through and failed. He has the best healers in the realm looking after him."  
  
Kel sat, tears rolling down her face, unable to move letalone talk.  
  
"Kel. I know this is hard-"  
  
"You have no idea!!" Kel burst out.  
  
"I'll leave you alone, Kel, let the news sink in. I'm sorry."  
  
"No, I am Neal, its just, I think, we said we wouldn't say this but-"  
  
"But?"  
  
"I think I love Cleon, Neal. If he," Kel took a deep breath, "If he dies then."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I dont know. I just love him so much Neal!"  
  
Neal walked over to Kel and hugged her, "He's a fighter. I'm sure he'll be okay. One other thing though. Inners said if anything happened to Cleon, then theres a box in Mindelan for you. From Cleon. But you can only open it if he, you know. Hopefully there'll be no need to," Neal replied hesitantly.  
  
"I hope he's OK," Kel said lamely.  
  
"Me too Kel, me too," Neal replied, holding her close, her tears soaking his shirt.  
  
A/N : I had no inspiration but Ii figured I might as well try. Tell me what you think and REVIEW!!! 


	2. The Next Day

[D/C: I own none of these characters, only the plot.]  
  
  
[A/N: Please review, what do you think? I'd like 15, well, at least 12 before next chapter goes up!]  
  
  
  
  
Kel huddled up in the corner of the room, thinking, looking sad. Lalasa hated to see her former-mistress like this.   
  
"Kel?" Lalasa asked, eyes worried.  
  
"Hmm?" Kel replied, clearly elsewhere in her thoughts.  
  
"Do something. Take your mind off it. Please. I can't stand to see you like this."  
  
"I guess I could fight, practice, y'know."  
  
"Imagine you're pumelling the stupid scanran that caused all this pain," Lalasa replied, "And try not to cry too much."  
  
Kel looked up and saw even, serious eyes, with worry in them. No pity thank Mithros. Pity would have hurt.  
  
"Yeah. You'd better get back to your dressmaking Lalasa," Kel replied, and tried to smile but failed badly.  
  
"I will," Lalasa replied, the hint of an all-knowing smile in her eyes. What was she up to? Kel couldn't think about it now.  
  
Putting Cleon out of her mind, Kel took her practice weapons outside to practice and take her anger out on something. After all, after her ordeal she knew she had a serious task awaiting her. She just hoped Cleon would be there with her.  
  
*  
  
"Poor girl," Alanna murmured to her friends, and ex-squire.  
  
"I hope they kill the scanran that did this," Raoul replied, not taking his eyes of his jousting partner, Gary.  
  
"Go easy Raoul," Gary protested.  
  
"Sorry," Raoul murmured, mind clearly on the subject of Kel and Cleon.  
  
"I don't know what happened in her ordeal, but I think it-it showed her something big," Neal said quietly, "I could tell from the look in her eyes." He sighed. "I hate to see her like this."  
  
"We all do Nealan," Alanna replied, getting an evil glance for saying the evil word. Nealan.  
  
"My least favourite au-"  
  
"We know!" Alanna groaned.  
  
"Dont call me it then!" Neal replied.  
  
"Shurrup, meathead," Dom said, coming around the corner.  
  
Neal scowled, then turned his back on his cousin to say to Alanna, "I hope Kel can manage without doing anything stupid."  
  
"You're the one who does stupid things," Alanna replied, grinning wickedly at Neal.  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" Neal said, then added, "Perhaps if we-"  
  
"Hi. Can I practice with you?" A quiet voice asked.  
  
"Kel! Of course!" Raoul answered, "Care to joust?"  
  
"I dont want to die," Kel replied, and forced a smile.  
  
Several dirt-filled, bruise covered hours later they retired to a kitchen to scrounge food, then went to bed, or to go do some other thing.  
  
Laying in bed that night, Kel couldn't help but cry and pray to every God and Goddess she had ever heard of that he'd be alright.   
  
As she fell asleep, her last thought was 'Goddess Bless Cleon.' 


	3. Good news...or is it?

"Kel!" A voice shouted, disturbing Kels sleep. She hadn't slept well that night, she'd dreamt that Cleon had been in pain, fighting, dying and she couldn't do anything.  
  
  
"What?" Kel called, pulling her dressing gown on and getting up to open the door.  
  
  
"He's better," Neal said, "He'll make it."  
  
  
It was the best news Kel had had. It was now 5 days since Neals arrival and the news, and this was good.  
  
  
But wait, Cleon was better so, why didn't Neal sound happy? The look on his face told him there was something else.  
  
  
"What is it Neal? What else has happened?" Kel asked, starting to worry.  
  
  
"Scanra - they're advancing on us. We're several men down - they're calling out Raoul and the own, and any knights here that have nothing to do. I'm going with my ex-knight master. Will you come too?"  
  
  
"Of course. I can see Cleon!"  
  
  
"I'm afraid not," a grim voice in the doorway said. Tracking the voice, Neal bowed as was necessary, but Kel stood gobsmacked.  
  
  
"By Mithros why not?" Kel demanded.  
  
  
"You'll be distracted and wont want to fight. You're going down to the South. Theres been a rebellion in Carthak, and the rebels are coming up. 2nd company are there now, and we just got word. They could do with more help so you're going to ride down with a Rider group," the King replied.  
  
  
Neal gasped. This was not good. Scanra was approaching and Carthaki rebels too? This was very bad. Did Tortall have much hope left?  
  
  
"I guess," Kel said sadly, not arguing, to Neals great surprise.  
  
  
"Thank you. You leave tonight," the King said, bowing.  
  
  
Kel and Neal bowed back, and the King left.  
  
  
"Whats on your mind Kel?" Neal queried. Kel sighed.  
  
  
Why did her friends have to know her so well?  
  
  
"I just hoped to see Cleon and Inners, you know. Nothing big," Kel replied.  
  
  
"Okay," Neal said somewhat suspiciously. With Kel things were rarely as simple as they seemed.  
  
  
Neal walked out, to bump into a bloody Owen.  
  
  
"Owen! Kels room." Neal said, pointing. Owen obeyed, sitting on a chair.  
  
  
"What happened?" gasped Kel.  
  
  
"Wait - Kel. I need to heal him first," Neal replied.  
  
  
As Kel watched bruises and cuts vanished, until Owen was cleaned up.  
  
  
"Well?" Kel demanded haughtily.  
  
  
Neal glanced shocked over to Kel. Apparently she did have things on her mind bothering her that she didn't want to share.  
  
  
"They jumped me, I fought back but there were several, the Dukes dealing with them, they wer-"  
  
  
"Woah! Wait a sec little man," Neal said, "Who?"  
  
  
"Scanrans!!" Owen shouted back.  
  
  
The room rung with silence. Bad. Very bad. Some Scanrans had gotten into the palace.   
  
  
At that point the door creaked open and Yuki entered, glanced up at Neal, then bowed her head.  
  
  
"Keladry," she began, voice wobbling.  
  
  
"What?" Kel asked, horror in her face. This wasn't a good week. And it was going by so fast!  
  
"I have some bad news....."  
  
  
[D/C: I dont own any of the characters here! Tamora Pierce, the clever woman, created them and owns them and is making lots of money out of them.]  
  
  
[A/N: Left ya with a cliffhanger there. Al it not as it seems and there are many twists, truth is rare......review please! I would like to have 20 reviews..I hope....] 


	4. Bad news just got Worse

Ok, here it goes. All the regular stuff - tamora pierce owns all the great characters (lucky woman) since she was clever enough to create them. And please review it or there wont be any more chapters!  
  
  
Shock, Horror!  
  
  
"What? Come on Yuki say it!" Kel snapped at her shaking friends, eyes glazed with fear.  
  
  
"He's dead Kel," Yuki said, keeping the sadness from her face like a good little Yamani.  
  
  
"Who?" Kel said softly, fearing the answer.  
  
  
"Cleon," Yuki whispered, voice barely audible.  
  
  
"Dont lie Yuki! You're lying! This is just another stupid prank well its not funny! Its-"  
  
  
"Kel, Yuki wouldn't lie about something like this," Neal said quietly.  
  
  
"Its not true! I won't believe it! I just wont!" Kel shouted.  
  
  
Raoul, hearing the commotion from his own quarters knocked on the door.  
  
  
Neal got up and opened the door, face sad.  
  
  
"Whats all the noise about? Kel? Whats happened?" Raoul asked, looking confused.  
  
  
"Cleon is alive! He is! I don't care what you say! You're lying! LYING!" Kel screamed.  
  
  
"Keladry, of all the years you've known me you think I would lie to you? I know its hard but you ahve to accept it Kel. Denial only makes it worse," Yuki said, sitting next to Kel on her bed.  
  
  
"Kel," Raoul said softly. As a friend and ex-knight master he would speak to her. "Look at me Kel."  
  
  
Kel would not look. Hher lover and best friend was dead? No. They were lying to her. It wasn't possible. No.  
  
  
"Acceptance is the first step to recovery," Yuki whispered, saying an old Yamani prophet in Yamani. Only Kel knew what she said.  
  
  
"What?" Raoul asked.   
  
  
"Acceptance is the first step to recovery," Kel whispered.  
  
  
"Yes," Yuki said softly, "Denial will only make it worse."  
  
  
"But I-I love him Yuki," Kel said, tears rolling quietly down her cheeks.  
  
  
"I know Kel, I know. But bad things happen its the way of the world. Come here," Yuki said in Tortallan, for the sake of Neal and Raoul.  
  
  
Kel leaned forward and hugged Yuki, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her crying was no longer silent. Loud sobs were heard all around them, though none came to see who was crying.  
  
  
"Come on," Raoul said to Neal.  
  
  
"What? I can't leave her like this. I have to-"  
  
  
"Mindelan," Raoul replied, "Lets contact her parents. We can write a letter and send it with a messenger. I think she'd do better at home, and with her family. You could always visit her there."  
  
  
"I guess," Neal agreed.  
  
  
"Thanks," murmured Kel quietly to them, still weeping.  
  
  
Raoul walked out of the door, with a quiet I'm sorry to Kel. He gestured to Neal, and left the room.  
  
  
Once in Raouls quarters, the two knights sat down and Raoul began to write the letter.  
  
  
Dear Ilane and Piers,  
I'm sorry to write this letter so informally, but it must be done quickly. I believe you know all about Cleon, as he was Inners squire. He was also Kels lover. We must believe they were truly in love, and sadly, he has been killed by a scanran. Kel is terribly upset and as her friends, we think she would be better off at home with her family. We would come to visit her of course, but I think you can take care of her fine. Thank you.  
  
Lord Sir Raoul Of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak  
  
P.S. Sir Nealan of Queenscove is also with me. Please hurry.  
  
  
"I think thats sufficient, dont you Neal?"  
  
  
"Yes," Neal said quietly, clearly still thinking about his dead friend.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," Raoul said gently.  
  
  
"I know," Neal replied, "Its just, awful. I'll miss him a lot."  
  
  
"We all will Neal. And even the greatest knights can cry."  
  
  
"What? I'm a knight. True knights of the realm never cry over deaths," Neal replied, voice even.  
  
  
"I wont tell anyone," Raoul replied.  
  
  
"Thanks," Neal replied, giving into tears.  
  
  
When he finished crying he went into Raouls washroom, and washed his face in a fresh bowl of hot water.  
  
  
"Take this to Baron Piers and Lady Ilane of Mindelan quickly. Its important. Go," Raoul said to a messenger, watching as the messenger ran off to do as he was bid.  
  
  
"Lets hope it gets there soon," Neal said, face still slightly blotchy.  
  
  
"So mote it be," intoned Raoul.  
  
  
"The black god has his soul now," Neal murmured, more to himself than Raoul, "He's safe now."  
  
  
[A/N: You want more review. You want to know whats in Cleons box for Kel review. Also, just remember what I said. Truth is rare *big grin* don't try and predict what will happen either. I dont like that. Sorry but its irritating. Please review anyway.] 


	5. Parental Guidance

[Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce has the great joy of owning these characters not me!}  
  
  
[A/N: Its the box chapter....maybe. Review for more.]  
  
  
"Oh my goodness! Mithros defend us!" Ilane of Mindelan cried, callling her husband in from a conversation with Anders.  
  
  
"What is it sweet?" Baron Piers of Mindelan asked.  
  
  
"Mother?" Anders questioned. Since they'd come back from the Yamani Islands, Ilane and Piers had kept their feelings under their mask. Until now.  
  
  
"Look," said Ilane, wiping tears from her eyes, "And he was such a nice boy. And Kel. We must go fetch her. She needs us."  
  
  
"I'll go right away," Piers said, having read the letter.  
  
  
"No," Ilane said between sobs, "Let me. In knew about her and him and, well, I want to."  
  
  
"Okay. I'll escort you. With all those immortals loose who knows what could jump out at you?"  
  
  
"Fine," Ilane agreed, saddling her horse. Her husband mirrored her, saddling his own Shadow.  
  
  
"Lets go," Piers said when they were both mounted.  
  
  
"Lets," replied Ilane, finally stopping crying. Anders waved them off.  
  
***  
  
Back in Corus Lalasa was out in the market place, searching for something. You see, the next week it was Kels birthday.  
  
  
And Cleon, well, passing away couldn't have come at a worse time. But, since he had, Lalasa was planning something special.  
  
  
Glancing around the market she saw many stalls, clothes, weapons, furniture, everything!  
  
  
But not what she wanted. Then, glancing at a jewellery stall sidelong she saw it.   
  
  
It was perfect.  
  
  
Now she just had to get it before someone else, they were rare and quite pricey.  
  
  
It was a locket, shaped in a heart that, on request, could have a person's name carved into it. Once that was done, tiny black opals were pressed into it, speckling it.  
  
  
It was beautiful.  
  
  
And Lalasa had to get it. It was important. For her. For Kel. For Cleon. A last memory. A tribute.  
  
  
"Excuse me," the once shy dreesmaker called, hurrying towards the stall, "Excuse me!"  
  
  
"Hmm?" queried the edgy looking man on the stall. There were thieves about he knew it!  
  
  
"I want to purchase the opal carved locket.  
  
  
That got his attention.  
  
  
"It will cost a lot, a few gold pieces!"  
  
  
That was a lot. A very lot. But she could afford it. Several people could.  
  
  
"I would like the word 'Cleon' inscribed in it, and black opals dotted around it. Please."  
  
  
"Very well. Return here in 2 hours to collect it," the man replied, gaze reverting back to the crowds passing his stall.  
  
  
"Thank you," Lalasa replied, and decided to wander around the market for a couple of hours - until the locket was ready.  
  
  
***  
  
After a few days ride, in which the messenger had been able to magically swallow, the main couple of Mindelan arrived at the palace.  
  
"Where is Sir Keladry of Mindelan?" Ilane demanded of the first servant she saw, "Now if you please!"  
  
"I'm not sure," the servant replied calmly, used to people talking to her like this.  
  
"Lets try Raouls rooms, she said she might be near him," Piers advised his wife.  
  
"Good idea," Ilane said, already running into the palace, in breeches and shirt.  
  
"Hello Ilane, Piers," Duke Baird greeted them, on his way to his rooms to collect a book of some description.  
  
"Keladry. Where are here rooms, your grace?"  
  
"No need for such formalness. This way," Baird replied, setting off through the palace at a brisk pace.  
  
A short while later, he paused in front of a door.   
  
"There you go," Baird informed them, "You just need someone who knows their way around. See you later."  
  
"Yes," Piers said vaguely, rapping on the shiny wooden door.  
  
The door opened, to reveal Raouls large, round face peering out. At the sight of them he smiled and nodded.  
  
Opening the door wide, he stepped back to allow the guests in. Neal saw them, and he too, smiled. Neither smiles were great, but they were still smiles.  
  
"Kel! You poor, poor girl!" Ilane cried, sweeping Kel up in her arms to hug her.  
  
Piers stood, looking slightly awkward. He wasn't a terribly emotional man.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kel," Piers said softly.  
  
Kel wept into her mothers shoulder, feeling Piers hug her too. She was finally with family.  
  
Quite a while later when Kel finally managed to control her tears.  
  
"Mama. I'd like to go home. You know, family, hom-"  
  
"Its OK sweet. You can go. When do you want to leave?" Ilane replied, melodic voice soft.  
  
"Tomorrow. I-I need to pack and tell people - that sort of thing."  
  
"Bye Kel," Neal said, hugging her ferociously.  
  
"Bye Neal, I'll see you soon," Kel said, tears starting again.  
  
"I'm not so sure. Tonight I leave with Alanna to the Scanran border."  
  
"The border," Piers said sharply, "Haven't they already got 1nd company?"  
  
"1st company are there already, but they're advancing. Raoul stayed a little while to find lone knights to help - you know. Well they're getting better, and may start taking hostages. They need all the knights they can so I'm going with Alanna. I leave in 15 minutes, I'm all packed," Neal replied, voice grim.  
  
"Come on, Neal," Raoul said, "W have to get the horses saddled."  
  
"Bye," Kel said miserably, voice cracking.  
  
"Yes. We will meet again," Neal replied, then, with a wave, left the room.  
  
"Sorry Kel. Try to get over him, and carry on. We all love you - you know that right?"  
  
"Yes," Kel whispered, tears silently gushing down her cheeks.  
  
With a final goodbye, Raoul followed Neal, to meet with any other lone knights and the Lioness outside the stables.  
  
"Well then, we'd best find some guest quarters," Piers remarked.  
  
"No!" Kel suddenly bolted out.  
  
"Kel?" Ilane queried.  
  
"Please - I want you here. We can set up camp beds for the night," Kel replied quickly.  
  
"Sure honey," Ilane replied, nodding to Piers.  
  
And so that night they all stayed in Kels room, each one thinking of tomorrows journey and each others feelings.  
  
The box, Kel thought as she swiftly fell into a deep sleep, I have to find the box. I must see what Cleon wanted me to know. I must.  
__  
\/  
/\  
\/  
/\  
\/  
/\  
\/  
Review for more or I'll just leave it here! 


End file.
